Secret's are meant to be kept hidden
by Yun Akuma
Summary: Naruto is practically Itachi's servant because the mark that's placed on him. But what happens when Itachi order's Naruto to watch over his little bother Sasuke who starts falling for his handsome body guard yet when Itachi returns for him.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I wish I could though, **

**Title: Secret's are meant to be kept hidden**

By: Kyubbi Emo Sama

Summary: Naruto is practically Itachi's servant because the mark that's placed on him. But what happens when Itachi order's Naruto to watch over his little bother Sasuke who starts falling for his handsome body guard yet when Itachi returns for him. What will Sasuke do as he sees the only person he can trust go with his brother once more as an order because of the seal he has on his shoulder placed by Itachi himself? Can Sasuke get strong enough to defeat his brother so Naruto can truly be free? Or lose him in the end?

_Prologue: My beginning_

The night grows cold as winter softly seeps its breath taking sight of cold wintry snow upon the Kohan. A young eight year old boy silently sat under a once blooming Sakura tree in the court yard where he heard his parents were bickering about him once more because of little mistake on the exams. His black hair was now being covered in snow; his pale skin was almost whiter than snow its self as he sat there with tears dripping silently down his face. He wore black sweater and pair of warm slacks that now were getting wet because of the snow.

His onyx eyes were filled with brimming tears that he let drip down his face not realizing someone had now entered the court yard with nothing upon his shoulders and simple yukata that his masters had given him to work in. The intruder could only frown silently as his aqua eyes looked at the form that shook from the cold and the possible tears as well. The boy's spike blonde hair looked wild even though he combed it each morning, his yukata that was dark blue color, on his back was the Uchiha sign. His tan skin fitted him perfectly he could have been a handsome than anyone but both his cheeks had three scars like fox which stood him out of the crowd.

He silently stepped in the snow as his brown snow shoes crunched under the weight of his. In his soft hands he held a small red blanket, he continued to walk towards the lonely figure that whimpered softly from the endless screaming of words that no child should be able to hear. Carefully without a word he put the small blanket on the boy's shoulder making him almost jump but stopped when he felt the familiar warmth once more of the boy who was merely fourteen. "Come Sasuke-sama its too cold for you to be in this weather. I'll take you back to your room" he softly spoke to him and carefully lifted his body from the ground. Sasuke could only wrap his arms around the boy's neck as he buried himself within the other boy's neck as he felt the other boy carefully walk towards the house, away from the shouts.

"Naruto when is Itachi coming?" asked Sasuke to the other boy who now put him on the ground to take off his wet boots. Naruto looked up to Sasuke who now was trying take off his wet sweater.

"He'll probably come around tonight Sasuke-sama and here let me help you" replied as he began to unbutton the buttons of the eight year old jacket that he, had trouble trying to get off and who now was blushing lightly as he felt the other boy's warm fingers against his now bare cold arms. Before Sasuke could say anything he was lifted once more in the arms of his brother's servant who now was always in charged of taking care of Sasuke by Itachi's orders. Automatically he held on to the other boy's shoulders as rested his head on Naruto's warm chest, hearing the nice steady beat of the boy.

"Naruto please don't add sama to my name anymore" whispered the now sleepy boy who was trying to hold on to his waking moments. He heard the older boy's chest rumble from the chuckle that now was being heard.

"You know that I'm only a servant Sasuke-sama and that I hold much respect because that is how I was raised to say your name and anyone higher in status than me." answered Naruto who now stopped to open the door of young master room where he quietly turned on the light switch and lightly sat the boy on the bed. In few seconds he came back with Sasuke's black pajamas in just few struggles the boy now was asleep under the green comforters. "Good-night Sasuke" whispered the boy and lightly kissed the boy's forehead but was stopped Sasuke grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Don't leave me Naruto, not until mommy and daddy stops fighting" whimpered the chibi Sasuke than felt Naruto's hand tighten a little on his fingers.

"All right Sasuke, I'll stay here and than later I'll head to the servants' couriers. Now go to sleep my little Uchiha brat" teased Naruto at the end making the smaller boy frown but smiled at the end as he felt the Naruto get in the bed and under the covers. Carefully Sasuke rested his head on Naruto's soft yet firm chest that was little wet but was dry as well.  
****

"Thank you Naruto for not calling me sama anymore" whispered the sleepy young Uchiha as he silently let sleep consume him but he before he could entirely fall to sleep a thought crossed his mind. 'Will you always be here to protect me Naruto?' and his only was answer was 'yes' before his sleep completely consumed him.

"Your welcome Sasuke" Naruto replied back softly as he let his arm go around the younger boy's body and soon before he could make his body stop from being too comfortable. He too the servant and child care taker of the young Uchiha had also fallen asleep.

Unknown to them a jutsu was placed on the door, it glowed a dark monstrous black aura. A figure gracefully stood by the door, his dark black midnight hair was pulled back in shoulder length ponytail, around his forehead was Kohan's symbol of the metal piece had a low scratch on it. He wore black short sleeved shirt, as the collar reached his chin where his pale skin could be shown. His pants were covered in red dry blood, of his screaming victims. He was almost looked like Sasuke but he wasn't as his eyes were deep red as the sharigan swirled around his eyes in sinister way, while fantasying about the screams to come.

He walked quietly without a sound towards the dark hallways where he could see his parents' room with the light and the sounds of words that were now soft. The figure moved his left hand inside his kunai pouch, grabbed his already stained kunai. In one movement he pouched the doorway making the door fly across the dark room where his parents now stood to the side with frightening also shocking faces.

"Itachi what is the meaning of this!" roared his father furiously to his son who looked at him in dark sinister way.

"You have no command or power on me Father well not anymore. When I said I was going have a servant for my partner in marriage you said no. Well lets see what you'll say when this kunai goes through your throat and see your own blood dripping silently to the ground, my death Father" taunted Itachi and blink of an eye he was in front of his father. In one single movement the kunai slashed through his throat where his father corpse thumped to the ground and blood seeped through the slash. Itachi saw his father look at him and down to his now tainted hands that were covered in crimson blood of his own before falling for his death in matter of seconds. Itachi turned around to see his mother who was crying as she walked towards her husband's corpse.

"Itachi why?" cried his mother as she placed her hand on her husband's back where now she kneeled in his own crimson blood.

"Because he made me almost marry a girl that I despise when I wanted only my servant to be my bride. Yet you didn't want me to so this is the only option but I'm still deciding on whether to kill you." replied the older Uchiha to his mother who started shiver under his heat gaze of the sharigan.

**Sasuke's Room  
**__

Naruto silently woke up from his little nap, gazed down at the young Uchiha who was sleeping peacefully on top of his chest. Carefully he unwrapped the tight little arm that was around his waist. Suddenly the scent of blood flowed under the door's crack, timidly Naruto walked towards the door. But when he barely touched the door his hand was shocked, seeing Itachi had put a seal to keep anyone from leaving and entering.

"Stupid Itachi," muttered Naruto as he began to form another jutsu to cancel out the one placed. He quickly closed his eyes to keep away from seeing the bright light that engulfed the door before it opened by itself. Slightly Naruto turned his head to the right as a scream could be heard with that he quickly ran towards its maker.

Itachi silently watched his mother bleed from her stabbed shoulder, where she now leaned against the battered, tainted wall. "Itachi please stop this foolishness! What are you going earn if Naruto doesn't even return those feelings for you? Will you kill him as well just like us?! Even your little brother Sasuke, you'll kill him mercifully just like everyone else!?" she questioned him soundlessly as her pale skin was getting paler. Her black cascading hair reached down to her back was covered in her husbands as well as her own. The now Uchiha clan mark kimono she wore was ripped from the various dodging of the kunai yet blood continued to trickle down her arms to the ground like rain.

"Don't question me, Mother! I know he'll return this emotion I have for him and not you nor anyone will stop me from getting what is mine especially Sasuke!" answered Itachi as he lifted the kunai above him and threw it towards his mothers chest. Suddenly black servant's yukata could be seen as the kunai went through his chest instead of his mother's. "N…Naruto?" he asked softly as he saw his crush's blood now tainting the ground instead of his other prey's.

"What hell are you doing Itachi?!" whimpered Naruto as he felt the kunai go deeper within his chest, barely missing where his heart was. Instantly Itachi with drew the kunai from his love one as he caught him before he fell to the ground. "Why did you try...to kill your...mother Ita...chi?" asked Naruto while he panted heavily from the lack of blood.

"Because Naruto, they weren't going to let me pick you for being my wife" answered Itachi glanced at his mother who stared in shock from his son's tone to his supposedly servant.

"Your fool you know," whispered Naruto as glanced at Itachi's mother who now was looking sadly at the two of them.

"Yes, but only because of you my koi" he whispered and suddenly a crack was heard from behind and there stood Sasuke with shock expression.

"Mother...?" asked Sasuke as he looked at his dead father's body and how his brother was now covered in blood but also holding a bleeding Naruto who now was looking at him with eyes that can barely keep open.

"Mikoto get Sasuke out of here!" ordered Naruto as he got out of Itachi's arms, pulled out a kunai out of sleeves and got into a fighting stance making Itachi smirk knowing that he'll have to fight Naruto to kill his own mother and brother. Silently yet quickly Mikoto scurried towards her son as he stared wide eyes at his care taker who now was blocking his brother's own powerful strides to get towards them.

"No! Let me go, we can't leave Naruto!" screamed Sasuke as his mother's arms held him tightly to her own body as she started running out of the room. He struggled through his mother's arms but she held him fast, before his mother could fully get him out of the room he saw Naruto look at him one last time with sad smile on his face before Itachi could plunge a shuriken through his chest and he threw the kunai at Itachi his own kunai through his shoulder. "NARUTO!!!" screamed Sasuke as his mother barely got out of the room as he than heard a piercing scream come from both Naruto and his brother as a dark black sinister slowly engulfed the hallway. The light quickly covered the whole space as Mikoto ran towards outside and when she finally sprang from the door to the outside world did the light finally stop.

When the two Uchiha's looked up they saw the black light go through the roof where it was now only tunnel like shape that came in the exact place where the two were fighting. Suddenly the light slowly shrank back into the household where now two figures could be seen. Mikoto instantly hugged her son to her and looked to see Itachi carry Naruto bridal style that now was glowing a dark glow just like Itachi who seem satisfied for some reason.

"What did you do to Naruto" yelled Sasuke as he escaped his mother's grasp.

"The only thing I did was place a mark on my Naruto until I come back is all," answered Itachi who now was looking at the unconscious blond who now had a somewhat peaceful look. Sasuke could only glare at his brother for hurting the other person he cared about.

"Why?!" cried out Sasuke as he now was standing before his brother defense and saw Itachi only smile lightly at him before placing Naruto on the grass in front of his little brother.

"Because, I don't want any one to have what's mine little brother and right now I'll warn you to know Sasuke. It's best not to get to attached to him for I can come back any time to claim what's mine. But right now I'll make you deal" offered Itachi seeing his brother narrow his eyes at him.

"What kind of deal?" asked Sasuke looking straight into his brother eyes.

"If you can get stronger and more powerful than me when I come back that is. I'll let Naruto have his freedom to pick whom ever he wished to be with. But your not allowed to tell Naruto or anyone else who wasn't here about this or the deal is off so do you accept or not?" explained Itachi who now was looking back to his brother with amusement in his eyes.

"I accept, Aniki" answered Sasuke as he glanced down at Naruto and saw the now black somewhat mark of the Uchiha with ancient writing he couldn't understand.

"Till we meet again Sasuke and remember your deal," whispered Itachi before he leaned down and pecked Naruto on the lips before disappearing into nothing but leaves. Mikoto silently walked towards her son who now fell to his knees before Naruto as tears drizzled down his face to the ground.

"I'll never get as strong as Itachi! I can't even protect Naruto or even help him with anything!" whimpered Sasuke who now felt his mother's arms around her son knowing the deal that Itachi and him did for Naruto.

"No, my son you will be stronger but if you truly wish to help Naruto don't ever give up until you think you truly can't do anything for him. He risked his lives for both of us and ended it up getting this cursed mark that Itachi gave him forcefully. Try my son and don't ever forget that even though your brother may have been born with so much knowledge. You have the support of many and the love from Naruto and I to help you" assured Mikoto who now was fiercely hugging her now calmed son.

"Your right mother, I can't give up, I have to save Naruto until I can't anymore" whispered Sasuke who looked down at his caretaker and saw the scratches he once had now was healing.

"Alright than let's take Naruto to Tsunade" said his mother as she now tried to pull Naruto up and noticing how light he truly was. Sasuke could only nod and tried to help his mother as they practically dragged Naruto down the sidewalk to the Tsuande's house. Yet unknown to the two Uchiha's, pair of dark red sharigan eyes looked down at them with amusement and silently  
as the wind he was no longer standing on top of the tree thinnest and tallest branch of the tree.__

**End of Prologue...**

Okay this is the end of the prologue which I know sucks but please don't be too harsh on me. I'll try to update soon when my English, Math teacher isn't breathing down my neck because of stupid homework I need to do. Any way please leave at least a review and thank you for reading my story and see you later   


_**Kyubbi Emo Sama**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

**_Author Note: Wow, I'm like so happy some people likes this story for those who reviewed thanks so much. Well here's a new chapter for Secret's are meant to be kept hidden.

* * *

_**

_**Chapter One: Longing to be more than you expect it while knowing you can't accept just yet…**_

The warm bright yellow sun throughout the horizon as life soon started once more as than the birds started to sing their sons across the village of Kohan. Yet one person stood awake before the sun could even rise, his sun kissed skin now started to glow lively. The man's aqua eyes looked down from the roof top of Uchiha complex where now only Sasuke, Mikoto and he lived there after the unforgettable massacre by Itachi.

His now darker and some what blonde hair framed his cheeks were the scars had been since his birth. He had gotten taller to which he now stood almost 6'9 making him tall as most men around him at times. The young man now was twenty-one ever since eight years ago he could never sleep peacefully without the mark on his shoulder pulse painfully making the young man wince here and there. He was plagued with nothing nightmares at times the involved the man he despised more than ever before. Naruto silently sat on the house's rail where his chakra control held him from falling to the thirteen feet from the ground.

Naruto wore a nice fitting black shirt that showed his abs, arm muscles and his some what feminine body. Casually he let his right leg hang over the edge of the rooftop as the other was folded to his chest where his arm laid across on it. His other hand was on top of his right leg's lap as he stared peacefully at the now rising sun come over the town. So many thought ran through the young man's head yet even though he sat there he could hear his young charges supposedly silent like a cat foot steps come towards him on top of the roof.

"You're up early," said Naruto to the now fifteen year old who was quite. Sasuke could only look at the blond's back side of his head and frowned. Every time he was sure he was finally silent and that his chakra was completely concealed but no, Naruto the supposedly dobe of the village that he made everyone believe he wasn't easily mistaken or shocked when he came up to see him in the mornings like now.

"I'm fine, Naruto" answered the young fifteen year old who silently sat next to his caretaker. His black midnight hair looked as though he had blue highlights by the sun's now gentle glow. The now young Uchiha had grown from scrawny boy to young man who almost looked like his brother yet the difference between the two was that Itachi had two like lines under his eyes making him look stern. Ever since Naruto had woken from his week long coma, Sasuke never left Naruto unless it was for some important reason making many question him. At times he saw his mother only shake her head as though seeing him being overly protective over the blond man before him. Yet no one questioned him, if anyone did he'd just plainly ignore them.

"You don't look all right from the way I see it when you're not even fighting but merely walking through the park you're all tense. Also because your eyes look so tired as though you never slept the night which I know you haven't young man!" stated Naruto who now glared at the younger boy beside him. Sasuke could only shrug his shoulders, before feeling an arm around his shoulder to be than pulled up against the blond man.

"Naruto?" asked Sasuke as his body started to relax knowing Naruto was holding him even though it was in friendly and brotherly way. His once shut eyes were now opened from hearing a soft chuckle of the older man.

"You only can relax when I'm here holding you teme just like a baby," teased softly Naruto before feeling a smack on the side of his chest to face a now ticked off young Uchiha brat that he was now protecting.** If only you knew Sasuke that I'm only here to protect you because it was given order that I can disobey even if I wanted to at times' **thought the Kyubbi holder as he glanced towards the sun which was now rising more above the plain blue skies. Soon the flash back of his past came to him as much as he wanted to forget but how can he if the aching curse mark pulsed upon his now throbbing left shoulder.

_**Flash Back **_

_Naruto could only watch as Itachi locked his eyes with him and saw those predator ruby eyes suddenly glint with amusement within them. "I won't let anyone have you Naruto-kun" stated Itachi before he disappeared. Suddenly Kyubbi holder felt something hit his knees from behind, making him fall to the hard wood floor but lucky his arms caught him half way._

_"AAAAHHH!" screamed Naruto as he felt something jab his left shoulder, blood that trailed down his now throbbing shoulder, matter of seconds did he feel something spread through his entire body like venom. The piercing stings of ice raced through him before it recited to than turn into a fiery sensation that burned him from the inside out._

"_Don't worry my Naru-Chan. It'll all become natural to you soon enough because this mark will never disappear as long as I live" whispered Itachi into the now half unconscious blond. Before long did the young Kyubbi holder almost fall completely unconscious. While Itachi saw his prey's body now mark with the curse seal he discovered from his learning, was beginning to activate fully now. Naruto could only silently scream from the crucial pain before he blacked out completely not knowing what to do but heard a soft voice enter his conscious._

_"Do get used to this Naruto because no matter where you run I'll always be with. Yet all you have to do is protect Sasuke no matter what happens but do try not kill your self my dear koi because I'll soon be returning for what's mine..." said the voice of Itachi who than started to laugh. The only thing that he could hear was elder Uchiha laughing from his accomplishment echo and echo until it disappeared completely._

_**End of Flash Back**_

Naruto could only sit still, making no move till the throbbing pain resides back nothing once more. **If I ever see the asshole of Itachi again, I'll make sure to cause him much pain that I had suffered because of him' **swore Naruto to him self as he tried to relax. Slowly the pain resided away; Naruto could only sigh with calmness once more before feeling a pair of onyx eyes that held worry as though he was mother hen like his friend and former sensei Iruka.

"Naruto is the mark hurting again?" asked Sasuke, his eyes looking at the now statue like blond that he always did when that mark started to pulse making Naruto hurt.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it Sasuke, it comes and goes there's nothing to worry about" comforted the Kyubbi holder to his young charge that gave him a worried look.

"Are you sure Naruto?" asked Sasuke and saw Naruto shake his head.

"Come Sasuke lets go to the bridge or your fan girl Sakura will be angry with me for not bringing her prince charming Sasuke Pooh," teased Naruto who quickly jumped off the roof before he got hit from his charge who now was chasing him through the Uchiha complex until he jumped into the village Kohan.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Bridge**

A young pink haired girl leaned on the rail, as her mind was else where to a certain raven haired man. She was in happily ever after dream when suddenly shouts of hatred mixed with laughter was heard from behind her. Her emerald now angry eyes stared at the up coming surprise when suddenly they turned wide as fish would when a net catch it. There coming in full speed was no other than her team mate who was being cashed by no other than her prince charming.

"Oh Sasu-chan are you getting weak already?" called out Naruto who now was jumped on the bridge's rail that Sakura once was leaning against but who stood few feet away. Sasuke could only frown upon what Naruto said about his abilities and strength. Before, he even realized it, his sharigan activated mechanically as he advanced on Kyubbi vessel. **'Of fuck!'**was the only thing the blond man thought, his eyes met with the bloody red ones.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Why don't we see if it's true what you're saying than" suggested a dark sinister voice that belonged to no other than Sasuke as his predator eyes shined with tint of mischief.

"Let's not Sasuke besides I was merely joking" suggested Naruto, who laughed nervously while he stepping back.

"No really Naruto, lets play our favorite game" argued Sasuke who was slowly approaching the now nervous blond in front of him.

"Who said it's my favorite game?" asked Naruto who stopped moving to face a smirking Uchiha.

"Oh, my bad but I was hoping we can play again Naruto since we already know the rules not like everyone else" said Sasuke in innocent like tone he could master. Naruto could only sweat drop from what he heard his charge say.

"There's only one fucking rule Sasuke and everyone knows that!" said Naruto in 'matter of fact' tone to the now slowly approaching Uchiha once more.

"Exactly we can play and lets make a bet to make things more interesting" added Sasuke and saw Naruto try to go back but there was no more room for him to go.

**'Damn it, now I have to play that stupid game again and he cheats that no good TEME!' **exclaimed Naruto and heard a chuckle within his mind knowing all too well who it was.

**_'Is my kit getting too old to play with his little charge?'_** asked in teasing tone the demon within him who was no other than Kyubbi the nine tailed fox.

**'Shut up you stupid fox! I'm not getting old but I don't want to play because he cheats is all,'**answered Naruto to the now laughing fox demon.

**_'Yeah, right, kit! You lost because he pinned you down to the ground which than you passed out for you ran out of chakra since you two have been playing that ridicules game since 5 AM IN THE MORNING!' _**yelled Kyubbi to his vessel who could only snort to his comment.

"Hey dobe ready or not here I come" warned Sasuke as he jumped in the air began to throw shurikens and saw Naruto glance up to him before disappearing within his sight. The shurikens landed on the ground where the dobe was to be standing to meet nothing but thin air.

"As if I'd let you win this time, Sasuke" laughed out the voice where it echoed within the air. Sakura who stood in the sidelines watched in boredom seeing that her team mates were playing their supposedly favorite game called **Pin down Show down Ninja Style**.

"I can't believe their, at it again and Kakashi still isn't here yet!" exclaimed Sakura and watched Sasuke move gracefully to avoid the kunai and shurikens that were sent out of nowhere.

"Who isn't here Sakura?" asked a voice from behind her to see her sensei looking amused at his student and somewhat helper Naruto play again. "It's funny how they can predict each other's movements without even batting an eye lash right Sakura?" asked the silver haired man who looked little like a scarecrow. His one black eye glanced towards the pink haired than to the scene in front of him.

Sakura could only sigh from what her teacher told her but when she turned back his words were correct. "Your right Kakashi-sensei" answered Sakura and saw how Naruto would appear behind Sasuke to only receive a heated glare than a hard punch sending him away before he could pin him.

Naruto could only frown seeing that Sasuke was putting more persistence in winning their game today. Carefully his hand slicked back where under his belt was something that would bring Sasuke to his lost. **'Too bad Sasuke can't use his sharigan because I'll be wrapping this up in no time' **thought a proud Naruto who heard the fox snicker knowing what's to happen next.

Sasuke could only watch carefully as Naruto hand went behind where he saw the evil smirk upon his handsome face. Suddenly he pulled out the supposedly next attack making Sasuke stop seeing what Naruto held in front of him. It was no other than a pink bunny that had eyes that were colored emerald like his teammate. Which it looked hand by made from all the wrong sewing stitches that were visible to the eye.

**'Hahaha, Now to put this fatal toy in to use!' **exclaimed Naruto who without being noticed by Sasuke pulled the string of the toy and threw it into Sasuke's hand. The raven haired boy could only look down to the toy where a small squeaky sound before it exploded right in his face, throwing him back to the old oak tree few feet away from him. Naruto quickly raced towards Sasuke and caught him before he hit the tree making thudding sound where his back was the one who hit the oak tree.

"See Sasuke I told you that pink bunnies were dangerous but you didn't listen and guess what?" asked Sasuke who was coming out of his shocked reaction of the exploding bunny.

"What, dobe?" asked Sasuke in drowsy voice as he tried to calm his beating fast heart of his.

"I won and remember you said well I get anything I want since you never specified what we can bet" answered Naruto as his eyes shinned with mischief and looked down at the now widen eyes Uchiha.

"Okay, what do you want?" asked Sasuke and saw the blond's face coming closer to his making a blush grow across his pale cheeks. Than felt a pair of lips upon his cheek where any one could have thought Naruto kissed him on the lips and heard a shriek from under the oak tree where Kakashi stood looking at the fainted pink teammate.

"Seems my plan worked after all" said an amused Naruto who stood up with Sasuke in his arms still and walked towards a curious Kakashi who nudged the out cold pink haired girl.

"Well Naruto now that your plan worked it seems we can have the day off since you won the bet after all" admitted Kakashi making Sasuke now very confused.

"Yup, so we can have a day off since Sakura is out cold for about three hours meaning it'll be too late to train and do the missions as well which means I can spend my loveable day with Sasuke" chimed Naruto and saw his charge blush at what he mentioned. "Don't worry Sasuke I don't bite that hard" whispered Kyubbi holder in husky voice and heard the raven hair boy gulp.

"Naruto you should stop teasing the boy! Look how he turned from a pale man to cherry in matter of seconds!" scolded Kakashi making Naruto only smirk while Sasuke frowned.

"You mind letting me down now, dobe!" grumbled Sasuke as he crossed his arms across his chest making him look very adorable with the dobe's eyes.

"Don't know if I want to let you go at the moment, Sasuke. Since you look quite adorable in my arms just like when you were still small and I'd help you into bed than hold you all snuggly to me just for you to go to bed" argued Naruto saw Sasuke's blush harden than before and than came the most heated glare that sent cold shiver down his spine.

"Naruto. Let. Me. Down. Now!" ordered Sasuke impatient tone which got a glare from the blue eyed man before he knew it he felt a pair of lips on his forehead.

"Okay than Sasuke I'll let you down and see you around," whispered Naruto as he turned to nothing but wipes of flames where the young Uchiha landed on his feet to face an amused Kakashi.

"You do know that Naruto was having fun and you didn't have to be so rude," explained the silver hair jouin who received a glare from his student.

**'Scarecrow is right for once, Naruto was just messing with me like any other time but I have to be all rude to him. We were going spend the day together too' **thought a sadden Sasuke as he glanced towards the small breeze that entered from the east which slightly moved the branches of the trees around them. Suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Kakashi point towards the sakura trees were located in the north east where only couples would go or sometimes families would go for picnics just to relax.

"Go have fun Sasuke since it's pointless to be standing here" advised Kakashi saw the young Uchiha heir jump within the trees where the echo of twig could be heard until there was nothing but silence looked down to see the Sakura still out cold. He sighed before picking the girl up and did few signs before disappearing into nothing but white smoke.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Blossoms of Hope, Park**

Gracefully Sasuke landed on one of the sakura branches, his eyes searching for the blond yet he couldn't locate him in the mystical clearing. The soft glistening grass where the sun shined upon the world, there the cherry blossom trees shaded many couples and families that had smiles upon their faces. **'Dammit dobe where the hell are you!' **thought frustrated Uchiha where he elegantly jumped upon the one of the tree's branches that was closet.

"Were you looking for me Sasuke?" asked a voice from behind him; shudder ran throughout Sasuke's body and turned to face the curious blond who was leaning on the light brown trunk.

"Don't you dare leave me like that with Kakashi and unconscious pink haired fan girl stalker! Besides you said we were going spend the day together dobe," the last of sentence was mumble by Sasuke at the end earning smirk from the blond in front of him.

"Okay but come lets go to the special place I planned" answered Naruto and jumped up the tree with Sasuke following close behind him. They effortlessly jumped through out branches with easy, before the Uchiha could even stop, he bumped into Naruto who looked over his shoulder to see the embarrassed charge of his. "Are you alright Sasuke?"

"Yeah I'm fine Naruto," whispered back Sasuke, jumped down the tree on to the nicely cut grass where Naruto jumped down beside him without even making a sound.

"It's nice" was all Sasuke could say but in truth the place was beautiful. The glistening lake from the sun's gentle rays made perfect view from where they stood on top of isolated hill. There behind them was a marble bench which was probably brought here by Naruto. The grass beneath their sandals had a nice cut as though someone had cut it when everywhere else it grew like it wanted. The flowers of the bushes around them were light yellow roses and some berry bushes too could be seen around them along the park as well.

"I was hoping for some surprise reaction since this is better than any where else in the park!" exclaimed a dramatic blond who earned a silent glare from the teen. Effortlessly the blond walked gracefully towards the bench now lowering his mask that he put upon the village knowing no one was around them. Sasuke watched him knowing that this side of Naruto was very contemplative _and not one to mess with at any meaning. "So are you going to stand there Sasuke or sit?" making the teen nod slowly. Cautiously he walked towards Naruto, sat arm length away from him before he was pulled closer. "Sorry for this afternoon" whispered Naruto in the younger teen years before placing a light kiss on his forehead. _

"_It's alright Naruto," leaned against the older boy's shoulder where a tan arm was wrapped around his shoulder. He slightly laid his head upon Sasuke trying not frighten the younger teen who smiled lightly from his actions. **'When are you going stop worrying about me Naruto? Am I that much of a child that needs someone to care for me? To think I'm only three inches shorter than you and yet I'm nothing but merely a child to you when I want to be much more. When are you going to see I'm trying to be more than just a friend and brother to you?'** thought sadly Sasuke as he leaned carefully to the older man._

_Naruto glanced down towards the boy who had his eyes closed who had a sad look but knowing all ready what he was thinking. **'I'm sorry Sasuke but I can probably never return those feelings of yours when someone else already holds this stupid heart of mine. Yet I'll try to return those feelings as best as I can because you deserve it most than he will ever be'** as his arm lowered down Sasuke's waist and lightly pulled the boy closer to him. **'Maybe someday I will love you Sasuke but please just wait little longer for my heart to accept you more'** begged Naruto within his mind and lightly once more kissed his ward upon his head. Together they sat upon the marble bench watching the sun slowly set before they could head home once more._

_**End of Chapter One…

* * *

**_

**Sorry if this chapter sucks but the next chapter will be better that I assure you and I do hope you'll leave at least review. Thanks once more for even reading this stupid story of mine which I think deserves a better author than I will ever be but oh well. Hope you like this chapter and see you later with a new chapter for next time.**

_**Kyubbi Emo Sama**_


End file.
